


blocked

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Existential Crisis, Gen, Religious Conflict, then id be happy, wish my pills were little round miracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: #13
Kudos: 2





	blocked

**Author's Note:**

> uh... is this #13 or is it 12?
> 
> idk but  
im not feeling great  
so this now exists!

Lives are confusing, burdensome, 'mazes' of paths. The Lord may lead some through theirs. I wish that the Lord would lead me, if only so I could have some direction in my life. I hear all around how people have let God lead them. They seem happy. If I was willing to give myself up, maybe I could be happy. But I want to happy without working for it. I wander these paths. So slowly, I creep may way about. There was a point in the path, not long ago, where I had a choice. That choice was a path that split 2 ways. Life or death. Which would I choose? If you've read my past works, you probably know. Even if this is your first work, you could still guess. I choose my path, death. As I traveled deeper into my decision, there was another split in my road. Forfeit. It lead back to the life path. But I no longer had a choice. The path forced me to tell, not to suffer in silence. A whole debacle was chaotically made over me telling the truth. I suffered through it. Now, I'm debating why I should even be. Here...

My family asks what I plan to do when I move out. They ask what my first job will be. When I'm getting it. If I'll ever get married. Have children. But my path through life is foggy, I'm blocked from seeing to far. I won't ever see the future. I didn't think I'd be alive to see it in the first place.


End file.
